Thus with a Kiss
by riah alice drake
Summary: One-Shot SADNESS WARNING: Because the one thing you don't want to be at Hogwarts in a Head of House


"How did that old muggle bloke put it Remus?" She sniffed still laying across her husband's lifeless body shielding him from the battle around them and from the still falling debris from the destroyed battlements above them. "something about a kiss then death yeah?" she asked her breath coming as a rasp as she pulled herself up so she was level with his seemingly sleeping face.

"You always did know the muggle classics better than me." She reminded him softly running her fingers in his hair playfully.

Part of her knew she should keep fighting that she should go out in a blaze of spell blasts and curses hurled at falling death eaters but she couldn't find the strength to move away from him. "Best give it a try then." She suggested curling around him protectively seeing the woman from her nightmares coming closer to them.

She heard rather than saw her aunt giggling to herself as she moved closer and closer to their resting place. "See you soon Remus." Tonks whispered against his ear then leaned down pressing her lips to his still feeling the slightest hint of warmth in them as Bellatrix's spell hit her full in the chest sending her flying back against the wall with the force of it.

* * *

It was Ginny that found them first. After she'd heard that stupid git Tom Riddle call off his snakes she'd been looking for them.

She sent a young acromantula over the side of the crumbling castle wall in the process ignoring the spider's screeches as it fell dropping to her knees beside the woman she had come to see as an older sister.

"You were safe. You were with Teddy." Ginny sobbed tugging her 'sister' under the shelter of what was left of the overhead battlements and away from the fight. "I guess that is something else we had in common. Neither of us could just sit out of a fight." she sniffed the pain in her heart twisting at the thought that now her godson will have to grow up without his brave colorful mother but Ginny had a good idea of who had landed the final blow and the firey haired Weasley was sure as Merlin going to get revenge on that cackling delusional woman. "I promise you Tonks that woman will die today." she vowed her voice cracking the longer she held onto the other woman's long coat letting her tears fall freely.

She spotted Remus a half second later when she cast her watery gaze around the battleground for someone to help her carry her auror 'sister' into the castle bring even more tears to the young woman's eyes. "Just a moment." she whispered to the fallen woman as she stood in a crouch maneuvering over to the other fallen hero and being as gentle as she could in her battered condition she pulled him over beside his young wife.

Soon after she was sure their bodies were at least protected from anymore falling bits of castle Ginny heard Professor's McGonagall and Sprout battling not far from her.

'So, it seems not all of the snakes slithered back to their leader' Ginny thought pushing her long hair out of her eyes as she used her concealment behind the wall as cover finishing both their death eaters with a single double protections spell sending their own killing curses back at them so they fell in front of the teachers.

"Professors I need help." She called to them and they both could tell from the look on her face that one or both had just lost another member of their house.

In all her life Ginny, had never seen the Herbology teacher as distraught (even after Cedric) as she had been when she rounded the corner of what was left of the wall to get a look at who Ginny had been talking about with McGonagall not far behind her but with the same painful look in her eyes as she looked down at the pair.

"Miss Wesley, you may go help with the search for the wounded please." The Transfiguration teacher suggested dryly her eyes her gaze never once leaving the couple "Pomona and I will make sure they get inside." She whispered almost to herself

Ginny hesitated but nodded giving the fallen couple one last tear filly glance before leaving the heads of house with their students.

"As loyal as ever my colorful little troublemaker." Pomona Sprout whispered shakily brushing her ex-students' now mousy brown hair from her eyes in a motherly way while across from her Professor McGonagall was doing the same for Remus.

"They both were." Minerva nodded wiping her eyes with her handkerchief. "I just hope Albus can handle all three of the Marauder's again." She smiled weakly while beside her Professor Sprout chuckled shakily. "My Nymphadora will give even your Marauders a run for their galleons." She argued echoing her smile "but Merlin help them all when she and that cousin of hers get together again." She pretended to shudder as she raised her wand creating a magical stretcher under her favorite student.

Minerva nodded dabbing at her eyes again "but I think Lily and Remus will be able to keep them all in line at the least." She half smiled weakly as her own conjured stretcher lifted one of her favorite Gryffindor's from the battlefield.

Both she and Pomona fought back tears as they watched the two float along in front of them close enough to each other that one of Tonks's hands was brushing against her husband's almost as if they where holding hands as they floated along to take their places beside the rest of the fallen Hogwarts fighters sleeping forever under the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall.


End file.
